Strange Happenings of 31st October 1981
by FromTheStars
Summary: All baby Harry wants is his parents to come home, but it is the 31st October 1981 and they won't be coming back and in the midst of a temper tantrum Harry's magic explodes. In the Great Hall the first morning of term 1976 a toddler appears at the Gryffindor's table, claiming James as his Father. Who is the toddler and what will follow these strange circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters and places you recognise**

**This was in a response to a challenge set by GothicAngel Is Me and I thank them for giving me the idea :)**

**Thanks also to my sister for being my Beta**

Chapter One

31st October 1981

Severus Snape peered through the open door and into the hallway of the Potters home gingerly, as if fearful of the destruction he might find before him. The hallway seemed to have been unaffected by the Dark Lords visit, but as Severus stepped over the threshold he saw the first signs of what was to come, James Potter lay on the stairs, spread-eagled, wand nowhere in sight. Although Severus had always hated Potter he was not glad he was dead, for if he was dead that meant the Dark Lord had proceeded up the staircase to where he presumed Lily had taken the baby.

Severus mimicked the actions of the Dark Lord and stepped over James Potters body slowly ascending the stairs and heading down the landing to the nursery, there he stopped tears forming in his eyes. It was clear that his Lily had cast herself between her son and the Dark Lord, ever selfless for those that she loved. He went over to her, tears falling freely now thinking to himself that it was a waste as the boy had still died at the hand of the Dark Lord. He gathered her up in his arms and left the room blind to the destruction there, the half missing wall, the shattered glass of the window. He had reached the landing when he heard it, almost a quiet whisper nothing more than a whimper really, laying Lily down he turned.

'Mama'

The boy lived, beyond all reasoning and sense the little boy had survived where his parents had fallen to the killing curse.

'Dada' the child's voice was slightly louder now as if wondering why his mother hadn't come when he called, an accusing finger was pointed at Severus Snape

'Not Dada' he proclaimed

The child really was quite bright, Severus thought to himself, maybe he had inherited Lily's potions skills, certainly charms she had exceeded everyone in their year at charms and Flitwick had wanted her to stay on to train as a teacher.

As Severus had been musing the little boy had started crying screaming for his mother, father and continuing to proclaim Severus 'Not Dada', children really were quite loud. Then the boys magic exploded from him and Severus remembered what he had been told about magical children, if you didn't control the tantrum and talk them down then they could cause some very damaging accidental magic. Struggling Severus tried to remember the boys name.

'Harry, you need to calm down for me please' Severus berated himself the child certainly could not understand, but talking on a soothing tone had helped.

'Harry, shhh, shhh, shhh, it's all going to be alright, we just need to think of the best place to take you right now, shhh'

The golden light surrounding Harry pulsed then settled, humming softly

'Mama?' he asked

'Mama can't be here right now Harry'

'Dada?'

'He's with your Mama'

Severus thought he was very lucky that Lily was not still in the room as that would do nothing for the boys temper right now, he had obviously inherited that from Lily.

'Where?' the small boy demanded

'They're with the angels Harry'

A frown appeared he had heard of the angels, that was who Aunty Mari was with, she hadn't been to see him since.

'With Aunty Mari,' the young boy declared.

Severus frowned then remembered, Marlene McKinnon had been friends with Lily and had died three weeks ago.

'Not coming hoooome' Harry wailed loudly the golden light pulsing madly, growing and shrinking

'Want Mama! Want Dada!' Harry stamped his little foot demanding his parents

'Noooowww!' he was screaming now and crying but Severus couldn't get to him to try and calm the small child with Lily's eyes.

Just as Severus thought of stunning the small child so he couldn't harm himself the light disappeared into Harry's chest and the small boy looked down, his sobs subsiding to hiccups, then he looked at Severus his eyes gleaming. As Severus dived for the boy he turned on one wobbly foot and Disapparated. All Severus could do was stare at the empty space that used to be filled by Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

1st September 1976

Lily looked around, happiness evident in her eyes and smile, the holiday had been a long one. It was made worse by Petunia who shrieked every time she saw an owl, she still didn't understand that they wouldn't attack her or try and nest in her hair. Lily snorted to herself.

'Something funny Lils'

Lily sighed good mood ruined

'Go away Potter, I am not in the mood to deal with your infantile behaviour this evening'

Potter wisely took her advice and continued down the great Hall to sit with Sirius.

'When are you going to give him a break and go out with him?' her best friend Marlene asked

'When he grows up'

'Lils he's a boy, that'll never happen!'

Lily, Marlene and the third girl of their group Alice all sniggered at that

'How true Marlene' Alice said between giggles 'even Frank acts immature sometimes and he's a year above us'

'True, true Alice, Potter might grow up one day and when he does I might think about saying yes to one of his many attempts to ask me out'

From further down the table James smiled

'Prongs, what's put you in a good mood?' his best mate Sirius asked.

'She said, Moony did you hear, Padfoot didn't hear, but you did didn't you?' James glee was evident on his features.

'Yes James I heard Lily say that IF you grow up she MIGHT say yes, that does not amount to her agreeing now or considering your reaction not for a good while yet'

The other boys laughed as James suddenly looked crestfallen, then he perked up.

'Moony, you have to help me!'

'What is it now James?' the werewolf sighed.

'Well you're responsible and grown up - and a Prefect'

'I am well aware of that'

'You can teach me how to do it!' James was obviously thrilled with his newest plan to make Lily Evans notice him, sighing again Remus deliberated, actually as far as plans went it wasn't the daftest one James had ever come up with. In fact it was the most sane so far.

'James I will try and help you,' James grinned, 'but you have to agree to do whatever I ask'

James thought for all of half a second

'OK Moony whatever you say, I'll do your homework, carry your books, anything!'

As he said it Dumbledore stood, everyone fell silent.

'Happy September everyone. Now a few announcements before bed, the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden. Bashing Boomerangs have been banned, for a full list of contraband items please see Filtch's Office door. And finally goodnight, we will see you bright and early for breakfast'

Dumbledore smiled down at his students as they rose to go to bed.

'You want to seem responsible James? Help me with the first years the other prefect has Dragon Pox and hasn't arrived so I'm by myself.'

James grinned, starting as he meant to go on he helped Moony gather the first years together and led the from the great hall.

Lily was gobsmacked.

'Was that James Potter, helping first years?' she asked Alice

'Yes Lily I think it was'

'Huh, weird'

The girls shrugged it off as James just helping a friend, they'd heard that Jennifer Gold had Dragon Pox and wouldn't be returning for another two weeks, and headed off to the Gryffindor tower and the beds that awaited them there.

* * *

The next morning Sirius was in a rush to get to breakfast however James stopped dead when they reached the common room.

'What you doing Prongs?'

'I'm going to see if the first years need help finding the great hall, remember the first morning we got lost and missed breakfast?'

'So, who cares, I'm starved!'

'Go on I'll see you there'

James turned and headed back up the boys staircase, when he reached the first door he knocked.

'Boys? It's James Potter, from last night, I wondered if you needed help finding the Great Hall?'

A head popped round the corner.

'That'd be great thanks we'll meet you in the common room now, but you might want to go stop the girls in case they get lost.'

'The girls, of course' James smacked himself on the forehead dashing back down the stairs just in time to see two first year girls about to step into the corridor.

'Girls, if you wait a sec I'm going to lead the boys down to the Great Hall, you can come to if you like'

They turned around relief showing on their faces.

'Oh would you, we thought we could remember the way, but it's just so big!'

'That's OK, are the other girls still in your Dorm?'

The two firsties nodded.

'Run and fetch them we'll all go together, then no one misses breakfast' he smiled at them and they grinned back running off to fetch the other girls.

As James waited for the first years to arrive Lilly, Alice and Marlene all came the stairs.

'James? Why aren't you at breakfast?' Lily asked him.

'Well I remembered how Siri and I got lost the first morning here and we missed breakfast. So I decided to wait and take the first years down, they'll never make it to lunch otherwise.'

'Well that's very nice of you' Lily covered her shock as she realised it was a nice thing to do, 'I'll save some toast from the locusts for you.' She smiled and lead the other girls out of the Portrait hole as the first years came bounding down the stairs.

'Right then, everyone stay together, I'll point out some markers you can use to learn the way and then you shouldn't need so much help.'

James and the first years made it to breakfast without mishap and he sat down between Alice and Sirius, sighing at the meagre choices left. But then two slices of toast buttered thickly and spread with his favourite raspberry jam appeared on his plate. Looking up he caught Lily turning to speak to Marlene and he smiled to himself, maybe the growing up thing would work after all.

Lily, true to her word had saved James some toast, she explained it away to herself as guilt for not having thought to lead the first years herself. James Potter had thought of it before she had, for crying out loud! She huffed at herself frustrated, why was he suddenly so nice. It was weird, for five years she hadn't liked him for picking on those smaller, weaker or less skilled than himself, but this being nice was new.

Lily was snapped from her thoughts by Alice's gasp.

'Alice, what's the matter?'

'Look Lils'

Lily looked and saw a golden light, it was about the size of a golf ball but it started to grow. First slowly then quicker, rapidly becoming the width of the table.

'Gryffindors! Move back' McGonagall's voice cut through the shock as everyone pushed back from the table. Dumbledore and McGonagall had their wands pointed at the strange golden orb, suddenly within the orb a child appeared.

'Professors!' Lily shouted, 'lower you wands! It's a child'

The professors did as requested and the golden light vanished from around the child. He looked to be about a year old maybe slightly more, he was wearing his pyjamas and he looked around clearly seeking someone. He raised his hand pointed at James

'Dada!' he squealed before throwing himself into the lap of a terrified looking James.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EletricAngel this super quick update is just for you, I wouldn't want the ninjas to find me while I was sleeping**

**And just so you all know I still don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately for me**

Chapter Two

'Mr. Potter' Dumbledore's voice rang out through an uncharacteristically silent Great Hall, 'I think you and ... your young friend should head up to my office, everyone else please continue with your breakfast.'

James snagged the last half slice of toast on his plate and handed it to the boy, as he passed Lily a serviette was held up which he took.

'Thanks Lil'

'I'll collect your notes if you need me to.'

'That would be great.'

Lily frowned to herself, clearly this child knew James but James was as shocked as everyone else. Probably just shocked to see his secret child turn up at Hogwarts she snorted to herself. He never changed even when she thought he might.

James waited for the Headmaster by the gargoyle that protected his office as he didn't know the password. The little tyke had finished eating his toast and most of the jam was smeared across his face, James wet the napkin with a spell and wiped the boys face until he looked relatively presentable.

'What's you name then, hmmm?' he asked the boy not expecting a response

'Harra'

'Harry?'

Nodding the boy placed his head on James shoulder and promptly fell asleep, he did look exhausted poor thing.

'Mr. Potter' Professor McGonagall was heading down the corridor followed by Professor Dumbledore, both looked remarkably calm considering.

'Fizzing Whizbees'

'Sorry Sir?'

The gargoyle leapt aside to allow entry to the moving staircase. It seemed Professor Dumbledore's penchant for sweets extended to his password making. Professor Dumbledore stepped onto the stair case and James was waved on by his Transfiguration Professor, when they reached the Office Dumbledore strode in. The usual twinkle in his eye was replaced by something more, well more frightening if James was perfectly honest.

'Mr. Potter, I know that questioning under Veritusirum is not normally allowed however in this case I must insist you allow Professor McGonagall and myself to question you under the influence of the potion.'

'Professor, Sir, I honestly have no idea who this kid is. He said his name's Harry but other than calling me Dad and getting jam in my hair he hasn't done anything else.'

'Be that as it may Mr. Potter' McGonagall started, 'but we must still insist. These are dark times and He Who Must Not be Named is not above under hand tactics.'

'Yes of course Professor McGonagall.'

'Well then,' Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and withdrew a vial, 'here we are. Take it all if you please.'

James drank the vial of Veritusirum watched by his Headmaster and Head of House. After a minute or two they started asking questions.

'Mr. Potter before this morning had you ever seen this child?'

'No Professor McGonagall.'

McGonagall sighed with relief glad she wouldn't have to tell the Potters they were Grandparents.

'Do you know who the parents of this child are?'

'No Sir.'

'Sorry about this one my boy, are you in any way affiliated with Voldemort or his dark practices?'

James visibly recoiled.

'No Sir.' He all but shouted

'Well then we need to find out exactly who this young man is.'

'I quite agree Headmaster, might I suggest an inheritance test at Gringotts the goblins never lie and neither do the results from that test.'

'My dear Professor McGonagall I do believe you are correct, would you be so kind as to take him, I have had a letter from the Minister, most urgent you see.'

James saw his Professor sigh slightly.

'Mr. Potter if you could pass me...'

'He said his name was Harry, Professor.'

'Right then if you give Harry to me we'll have this sorted out in a jiffy.'

James went to pass the sleeping Harry to his Professor when the boy woke up.

'No. NO! Dada, DADA!'

'Apparently Mr. Potter, you bear a remarkable resemblance to the boy's father, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me it would be best not to cause a scene.'

'Of course Professor.' James held onto the boy who immediately settled.

'We shall use your floo Albus' McGonagall stated briskly as she chivvied James and Harry into the fireplace.

'Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley.'

* * *

The Floo connection took James, Professor McGonagall and Harry directly into the Gringotts foyer, from there McGonagall strode over to the next set of doors and up to the nearest available goblin.

'Headmaster Dumbledore sent a message ahead, we are to meet with one on your inheritance staff immediately please.' McGonagall informed the goblin.

'Of course Professor, I shall lead you to the meeting room, follow me please'

The goblin led the trio down a hallway to a study that would have looked at home in Potter Manor.

'Griphook will be with you shortly.' Stated the goblin as he was closing the door.

McGonagall sighed.

'They are such odd creatures, but very good with money. Are you still planning on becoming an Auror James?'

The sudden change in topic threw him for a second.

'Yes Professor that's still the plan.'

'Hmm, you might want to try for a curse breaker, you would need Ancient Runes and Arithmancy but we could get you caught up over the summer.'

'Why would I change carer goals Professor?'

'Well there is the same sense of danger, as it were but much lower chances of death outright. I was just pondering James, oh and outside of the castle do call me Minerva, Professor makes me sound older than I already am.'

'Yes Prof...Minerva, thanks for the advice. I'll think about it.'

'You do that dear.'

Just then the door reopened to reveal the goblin James could only assume was Griphook, it seemed he had been named for his nose, for a larger nose on a goblin James had never seen.

'Professor McGonagall, I have read the Headmasters letter it should not take long to find out whose offspring this is.'

'Good, thank you Griphook.'

'We just need a little blood,' he looked at James, 'if you knick his thumb and let a drop fall on the parchment it will tell us his lineage.'

'It's that easy?' James queried.

'For him yes, to make the parchment no.'

James nodded and took the dagger Griphook held out to him, feeling badly for having to cause the little boy pain. He swiftly poked the end of the dagger in enough to draw blood and let a single drop fall on the parchment.

'It will take but a moment for it to work for the parents. About five minutes for the rest of the lineage.'

A moment later McGonagall was pulling Harry out of James arms as the older boy fainted dead away. Looking at the parchment only McGonagall's experience and stalwart nature saved her from going the same way. For Harry's parents had indeed been revealed and it would seem the young boys first word to them had been correct for the parchment read;

Lineage of Harry James Potter born 31st July 1980

Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evans)

Father: James Potter

'Well little one it seems you are a mystery for Albus, and I doubt even he will be able to riddle you out. Griphook I would appreciate it if...'

'Professor McGonagall no goblin can speak of an inheritance test except to the people present at the reading, the parents and of course the participant themselves. No-one will hear of this from me.'

'I see, thank you.'

McGonagall revived James with a wave of her wand and passed him his son.

'I think a conversation with Lily is in order when we reach Hogwarts. Don't you?'

'Prof...Minerva, she'll kill me. She hates me! You watch she will find a way for this to be my fault.'

'I know many things about Lily Evans and one of them is she would not marry a man she didn't love and this piece of paper proves that fact. We shall just have to convince her not to hex you into next Thursday, although the break might be nice.' Minerva smiled.

'Come along James we have a long afternoon ahead.'

* * *

Lily was sat in a free period that would have Transfiguration if Professor McGonagall had been there. As it was Lily was about halfway through her Charms homework utilising the quiet space that the empty classroom granted. Her peace was interrupted by a loud_ crack_ as a house elf appeared beside her.

'Miss. Evans Professor Headmaster Dumbledore requests you go to his office Miss, he will let you in when you arrive.'

'Thank you.'

Lily set off for the Headmasters office and true to the house elf's word Dumbledore himself was there to let her in.

'Miss. Evans I have some well, rather interesting news to share with you.'

'Headmaster it doesn't have anything to do with James... with the little boy who appeared this morning would it?'

'Well yes it does, we took the boy to Gringotts for an inheritance test.'

'Good thinking Professor, they never lie.'

'Yes well keep that in mind when you read the results please.'

'Why would I need to read them?' Lily asked as Dumbledore handed her the parchment. As she read her eyes widened, then narrowed and then she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Harry Potter still isn't mine *sob***

**Please read and review - reviews make me happy!**

Chapter Three

The doors of the Hospital Wing swung open to reveal an enraged Lily Evans.

'Potter, I don't know how you faked those results but let me tell you if you don't fix this I will...'

'Mama?' Harry asked peeking out from behind his father.

'No sweetie, I'm not your mommy, I can't be.' She shot another glare at Potter just to make sure he knew she was still angry, very angry.

'Lils, umm, Lily the tests can't be faked and if you look closely there is the Gringotts seal on that parchment. No one except a goblin or registered curse breaker can copy that seal.'

Lily's anger was still there but she seemed to be listening to reason.

'_At least she hasn't hexed me yet.'_ thought James. This was short lived as Sirius, Remus and Peter sidled in.

'Hello Mrs. Potter.' Sirius said refusing to pass up an opportunity to annoy Lily, despite the warnings from Remus and James.

'Black.' Lily greeted before hitting him with a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

_'Oh dear, this is bad very, very bad,'_ Remus mused, a loudly angry Lily could be watched a Lily who had gone into "being nice while hexing" mode was unpredictable.

'Mama!' the little boy behind James was getting impatient to see his mother and she shoved James out of the way, despite his protests.

'For goodness sake Potter I wouldn't hex a child, you on the other hand I still might.' After James had very sensibly moved out of Lily's way she got her first proper view of the child. He was a miniature James Potter right down to the hair that wouldn't lie flat, however as the boy gazed steadily at her she saw the difference between the boy and his father. Harry's eyes were almond shaped and bright green, her eyes were at the centre of this boy's face.

'James he has...' she trailed off to stunned to speak.

'I know Lily, he looks like me but he has your eyes.'

Sirius had managed to reverse the jinx and came over to have a look.

'Bloody hell, I thought you were winding us up when you said Evans was the mom but it's true.'

'Sirius Black! Do not swear in front of my baby!'

'Accepting that he's yours then Lily?' Remus asked quietly.

'Well, I suppose I'll have to, look at his eyes Remus. Is there any doubt?'

'I didn't doubt the goblins test to be honest with you.'

This comment seemed to remind Lily of something and she whirled around to James.

'James Potter, why exactly have you told your friends about this? The more people who know the easier someone might find out. The Ministry would lock him up! He performed very advanced magic by accident and isn't even born yet.' Lily picked up the boy and held him close to her as if afraid the Ministry would appear right there in the Hospital Wing.

'And why are we in the Hospital Wing? What's wrong is he ok?'

'Lily calm down, I brought him her for Madame Underwood to check over. Also these three know how to keep a secret, even from the ministry. Right boys?'

All three nodded, and Lily narrowed her eyes at them.

'If I ever find out one of you has told Voldemort and his Death Eaters are going to look like fluffy bunnies, understand?'

The boy's all gulped, from what they'd seen of angry Lily they we sure if they told Voldemort and the Death Eaters would look like dust rather than anything as lively as a fluffy bunny. Lily smiled at them all and taking Harry with her she exited the Hospital wing.

* * *

Lily decided that with the revelation that Harry was her son it was time to speak to Professor McGonagall. Her Head of House was Lily's favourite teacher and this year with her list of school books Lily had received a letter from her Transfiguration Professor.

_'Finally, the letter has arrived I was starting to worry.' This letter was more important than the others as it contained the OWL results and Lily was excited to see how she had done. Ripping open the envelope she scanned down she had nine outstanding results in Astronomy, Charms, Defence, Herbology, History, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. As she was reading another piece of parchment fell out._

_Miss. Evans,_

_This year you received the highest charms and transfiguration scores for the entire year group. You are also a very responsible student and as your Head of year and Transfiguration Professor I would like to extend to you the option of further study with myself to learn the art of becoming an animagus._

_I must warn you, this is a long process and you may not be able to complete the training. However I feel that if any of my students will succeed it will be you._

_Please let me know as soon as possible if you would like to take on these further studies._

_Professor McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress._

Remembering the shock of the summer Lily mused it was nothing compared to the shock of finding out she had a baby. Soon enough she and Harry had reached Professor McGonagall's office and Lily was glad that the first day of term had been a Friday as it meant the Professor was much easier to track down. Knocking on the door Lily bounced Harry on her hip.

'You'll like Professor McGonagall, she's not as scary as she'd like everyone to think.'

'Well Miss. Evans thank you for that glowing recommendation.'

'Hello Professor, this is Harry.'

'Yes we've met, come on in please.'

'Thank you.'

Lily sat down pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and transfigured it into a dragon plush toy.

'I assume Miss. Evans that you have need of some assistance.'

'Yes please Professor, I was wondering well, what should be done and how he came to be here. To travel in time should need a time turner and much more stable magic.'

'Professor Dumbledore and myself have conferred with the Ministry, while they do not know about Harry they have told us some of the issues that may have caused his arrival. Also we must also discuss the fact that we may have to send young Mr. Potter back to his own time.'

'If we are talking about Harry's future then I think James should be here. I'm still not happy with this but Harry is his son to.'

'Well I shall call for some tea while we wait for Mr. Potter.'

As they waited for James a house elf appeared with a pot of tea and some little cakes.

'Sorry Professor I was,' gasp, 'the other side,' gasp, 'of the castle. Came as quick as I could.'

'That's fine. Tea Mr. Potter?'

'Please Professor.'

'Now that we are all here I have to tell you the theories that Dumbledore and the Unspeakable's at the ministry have come up with. They think the simplest explanation for Harry turning up in this time is that his body was under great distress and he wanted his parents, because his magic couldn't get you to him in that time it brought him to you instead.'

'Why would we not be able to go to him?'

'We are uncertain of that, while I may not be Professor Dumbledore I still have my theory, the only thing that magic cannot really fix is death. I am sorry, but I think that in whatever time he has arrived from you two are, well to be frank, I think you are dead.'

'Well that would seem to fit with the thoughts I have had about this.'

'Well there is only one way to confirm this and that is to let Dumbledore before Legilimency to see Harry's memories. Anyway, we have also spoken of the consequences of keeping Harry here any longer than necessary. We have deliberated at length, it is widely accepted that when time travel occurs the point that is changed splits into numerous branches, with one continuing in the original way. Even if we found a way to return Harry to his own time this branch of time would continue and you may still die. However because the original branch is still occurring we feel that as long as there is a way to integrate Harry here then he may stay. The decision is up to you.'

'Lily I think we should let Dumbledore look at his memories, if we're not dead in the future can you imagine how frantic we'd be?'

'Yes but only if we are there while he does it.'

'Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter Dumbledore instructed me to let you know the password hasn't changed and he is free this afternoon.'

'Thank you Professor McGonagall.'

'Let me know what you decide, he really is a sweet little boy.'

'Of course, Professor may we have permission to travel to Diagon Alley and St Mungos tomorrow?'

'Yes Miss. Evans you two and young Harry may leave via the Kitchen Floo first thing in the morning if you so wish.'

The two teens exited their Head of House's office.

'Shall we go see Dumbledore after lunch then Lily?'

'Yes I suppose that would be best. James?'

'Yes Lily.'

'I mean, I know sometimes we haven't got on but I think for Harry we should try to get along as well as we can.'

'I think you're right and Lily, I'll try to keep Sirius under control. I can't promise anything though.'

'I doubt anyone can promise anything where Sirius Black is concerned.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Harry Potter isn't mine, shocker!**

**Thank you for my reviews, hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'll tell you one thing I wouldn't want to meet Lily in a dark alley.**

Chapter Four

Lily had been right, not even James Potter could guarantee the behaviour of Sirius Black. Over lunch he kept up a steady stream of comments about James, James's manliness at being the first to have a kid, Lily's blush and Harry's eyes. Eventually Lily got fed up with him ignoring her ever less subtle warnings and as he stood to refill his plate waved her wand, with no warning Sirius's trousers were down round his ankles and his face was aflame with embarrassment.

'Lily!' He exclaimed.

'I gave you fair warning Black. Now if you don't mind James, Harry and I have an appointment with the headmaster.' Lily stood and James followed taking Harry from Alice who had been fussing him.

With James knowing the password the journey to the headmasters office was swift and soon all three were stood before the headmasters desk.

'Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, Harry good afternoon.'

'Good afternoon Professor, Professor McGonagall told us what you wished to do and we will agree if you observe some conditions.'

'Of course Miss. Evans I would expect nothing less.'

'Well firstly I am not letting him go during the time you are looking through his memories, also you look just for what you need nothing else and if you are any longer than five minutes James and I will break the connection.'

'That seems fair, now the sooner we do this the better.'

With that Dumbledore dove into Harry's memories looking for something he hoped he would not find. Within a few minutes he was aware again and talking to the two teenagers.

'It would seem that Professor McGonagall's theory holds, Harry watched as you Lily took him up the stairs and James stayed behind. Then Tom entered the nursery and gave Lily the chance to stand aside, she refused to and when he tried to curse Harry the room exploded. There is more.'

Lily was the first to come to her senses.

'More how?'

'Part of Tom Riddles soul was split from the whole in the explosion and it has attached itself to Harry.'

'Is there anything we can do?'

'I would suggest that first thing in the morning you take a trip to Gringotts, if anyone can help with this type of magic it is the goblins.'

'Could you not help Professor?' James was shocked the headmaster was admitting there was something he couldn't do.

'I am advanced in many braches of magic but this is not one of them, Professor McGonagall advised me you were going to Diagon Alley and St Mungos tomorrow anyway. I have also arranged for you, Lily, and Harry to stay in the Hospital Wing tonight. Now go and enjoy your afternoon as much as you are able.'

* * *

Alice and Marlene were sat down by the lake when they spied James, Lily and Harry.

'They look so good together don't they Alice?'

'Yes they do but you know how she feels.'

'What if we kind of nudge them, and if we get the Marauders in on this as well, we are sure to convince them.'

'Marlene this is not a board game, it's life! We can't go around meddling in other people's lives.'

'So, you know I'm right.'

'Fine but if Lily finds out I will abandon you to her wrath.'

* * *

The next day couldn't arrive quick enough for Lily, Harry in his conjured cot slept like a lamb, unfortunately the adult sized beds in the Hospital wing were nowhere near as comfortable. She had not slept a wink worrying over what might happen at Gringotts. As Harry woke up Lily Transfigured his pyjamas into a t-shirt and a pair dungarees, casting a charm to make sure both the boy and the clothes were clean and fresh. Smiling at Madame Underwood who greeted her good morning she left the Hospital wing, bumping into James as she did so.

'Lil I was just coming to find you both.'

'Good morning James, where are Remus and the others?' Lily had decided that Harry needed his Dad and she would put up with the idiot for the good of her son.

'Well when I told them I was coming to meet you they decided to go straight to breakfast, Sirius was still grumbling about his trousers.' James smiled brightly at her.

They sat down in between James's friends and Lily's, they all immediately formed a ring around the happy little family scowling at anyone who came to close. Alice took Harry off Lily to give her arms a rest as James buttered mounds of toast. When Lily gave him an odd look he brought her up to speed.

'We can take it with us, cold toast is great and we know he likes it, even if it's just as a device to get jam in my hair.'

'Ok well just keep the jam away from my hair.'

'Will do Lil.' He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_'Stop it Lily, you are supposed to be enduring not flirting, oh no...not Severus.'_

'Lily, could I have a word please?'

'Go away, Sniv...Snape, can't you see she's eating?' James told Snape his tone implying lots of pain if his instructions weren't followed immediately. Lily smacked him on the arm.

'I can speak for myself James Potter! Severus I think the Entrance Hall might be better don't you?'

Severus just nodded and followed Lily out of the Great Hall. The purpose for his strained and polite greeting was quickly made clear.

'Lily how could you! You've always hated Potter and now you're going round acting as if his illegitimate child is your own blood! He's hexed you, you must be under the Imperious curse no other explanation...' Severus trailed off as Lily fixed him with a glare.

'Severus Snape if he had me under the Imperious curse would he have let me leave and speak to you?'

'No Lily.'

'Well then now that we have established I am acting of my own free will I will explain as much as I can. There is more going on here than meets the eye Sev, you need to look past Harry's hair and face and see him for who he is, then you might see what I can't tell you.'

'Lily he is a baby, he doesn't have a personality yet!'

'Severus I don't have time for this right now, James and I' she was interrupted by Severus who was once again very angry.

'You and Potter, you and Potter, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe you could be so attached to Potters bastard child' His eyes widened as he saw where Lily's wand was pointed.

'One more word Severus Snape and you won't be having children, illegitimate or otherwise.'

'Miss. Evans, what is going on here?' McGonagall's voice floated over.

'Severus seemed to think it was a good idea to insult Harry Professor.' Alice and James had brought Harry out to his mother and had overheard the end of the conversation.

'Thank you Miss. Carlisle, Mr. Snape you should take more care, Miss. Evans is very protective of young Harry and I would hate to have to fill out all the paperwork involved with permanent disfigurement.'

'Yes Professor, it won't happen again.'

'See that it doesn't Mr. Snape.'

'Miss. Evans I believe that you and Mr. Potter have an appointment with my office fireplace.'

'Of course Professor.' She went to Alice and took Harry from her, giving him a quick hug.

'James could you carry him for me please?'

'Of course Lil, come here little man, do you want to go see the Goblins huh?'

Harry was nodding solemnly at James as they headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

At Gringotts Lily and James asked to speak with the goblin who had performed Harry's inheritance test.

'Griphook will be with you shortly,' the goblin who showed them into a side room told them.

'James, what happens if they can't help him?'

'I'm sure they will be able to Lily.'

Just then Griphook and a tall rough looking man entered the room.

'Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans this is Farrow, the best human curse breaker there is.'

'We felt it would need both wizard and goblin magic to help with this issue.'

'You know what the problem is then.'

'Yes, Miss. Evans, Professor Dumbledore informed us of the issue last night.'

'Well is there a way to help him?'

'What we will do is take Harry into a room where there will also be a properly prepared Horcrux vessel, we will cast a simple repulsion hex at Harry and hopefully because of the close range of the properly prepared vessel the soul will just leave.'

'That sounds easy.' James interrupted.

'As with the inheritance test it is easy for Harry, but it has taken all night to prepare the vessel. It may not work, but at this point it is all we can try, if you are willing.'

'Yes, it doesn't sound as if it will hurt Harry even if it doesn't work.' Lily made the decision quickly.

'Well if you'll follow us we shall take you to the room we have prepared.'

* * *

'Now I thought we had shopping to do for the little man?'

'Yes, we do.'

'Lil what do little kids need.'

'Well, if everything works out right he'll be with someone all day to mind him, so really he needs play clothes, sturdy trainers and some slightly smarter shoes, trousers and top. Also pyjamas, a toothbrush, toys, we'll need bedding and whatever else I see and think we need I suppose.'

As they spoke James lead the way to Twilfitt and Tattings.

'What's wrong with Madam Malkin's James?'

'Nothing, I just thought she mainly did school robes.'

'Men, you really are ridiculous, did you know?' Lily redirected the pair and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

'You see James it says ALL occasions?'

'Yes Lily, you are very bossy you know.'

'Well I have to be, someone has to keep you, Sirius, Remus and Peter in line.'

'Lily we are not in line, unless it is a very wobbly line.'

'Yes but it could be much worse couldn't it, as it is you are fairly sensible and haven't done anything truly stupid in years.'

'Hello dears, can I help?'

'Hello Madam Malkin, I need some things for this little chap here.'

'What were you thinking of dear?'

'Well he needs a whole new wardrobe, but he'she's not enrolled at the pre-school so nothing too formal, maybe one set of proper robes and nothing to fussy.'

'Mama, lookit!' Harry had spied a wall of trimmings that he decided needed to be examined immediately, Lily passed her son to James so she could continue with Madam Malkin. Plus her arms were starting to ache, for a one year old he was rather heavy.

As James and Harry looked at the different trims, Lily listed everything that the little boy might need. Turning she decided to give Harry some choice, she bent down next to him.

'Harry, can you choose the one you like best? If you do Madam Malkin can put it round the bottom of you robe.'

'Jus' one?' Harry asked.

'Yes just one, your favourite one.'

He deliberated for a good while and looked at Lily.

'This one.' Harry stated. The chosen trim was made up of little red trains linked front to back all in a row.

'That is a good choice Harry.' Lily turned back to Madam Malkin Harry on her hip.

'Can we please have the red trains round the bottom of the blue robe?'

'Of course, that trim is charmed, when activated the engine funnel's emit puffs of smoke.'

'Ohh hear that Harry, you chose the magic trim.'

'Yes Mama, hungry now.'

'Of course you are baby, Daddy will pay and we'll get some toast, you like toast don't you?'

'Toast yummy.'

'Come on then chicken, let's go outside.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As we all know I don'r own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise **

**Enjoy, Read and Review. Thank you**

Chapter Five

After a very long day in Diagon Alley Lily was sat in McGonagall's office, a cup of tea in hand. After the long morning in Gringotts and a hectic afternoon shopping Lily was worn out.

'Oh Professor if Voldemort had been there in front of me I would have killed him, how could anyone do that to a child!'

'We shall never know how Tom Riddle's mind works dear, and I think we should be glad of that. Did the curse breaker's and goblin's manage to find a solution.'

'He said the only way to kill a Horcrux, as they are known apparently, is to use magic that can never be reversed or has a very rare cure, however he and his colleagues have taken the part of the soul and transferred it almost into an object they prepared last night. The soul virtually jumped from Harry when they cast the repulsion jinx it went straight into the chalice they used, something to do with the item being properly prepared. I don't really care I'm just glad Harry is ok.'

'Well I have spoken with a Gryffindor graduate, Molly Weasley, and she has said she is willing to look after Harry. She has had her third child this August and has two other boys aged 5 and 3. She is will meet with you all tomorrow morning before breakfast to disrupt your lessons as little as possible.'

'That is wonderful, thank you so much Professor, I wasn't sure what James and I were going to do.'

'Well I think you are both being very responsible and sensible about this situation. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me and we have decided we will allow you and James to be assigned a new suite of rooms. The bedrooms will be enchanted as the dormitories are and you will only be able to enter you own room and Harry's.'

'Thank you Professor, I thought I was going to have to work out a rota for where Harry would sleep.'

'Well the least disruption that is caused the best and as there isn't really any other family this is the best we can do.'

'When will the rooms be ready Professor?'

'They are ready when you are Miss. Evans.'

* * *

'So Lily, you and James will be sleeping in the same room huh?' Sirius smirked at the redheads discomfort.

'Padfoot did you learn nothing from yesterday lunchtime?' Remus sighed, maybe asking for two responsible friends was too much after all.

'You know I don't think he did Remus maybe he needs a little reminder?' Lily twirled her wand in one hand the other arm full with Harry.

'You think you can take me while you're holding Harry?'

'Yes, you wouldn't dare fire a hex at me while I was holding him so it would be easy really.' Lily smiled as she saw Sirius understand what he'd gotten himself into, luckily he was saved by Harry.

'Mama...charm please' Harry smiled up at Lily, bored with the grown up conversation, Lily smiled back.

'Of course sweetheart, here you go.' immediately little stitched puffs of smoke rose from the funnels of the trains, Harry giggled with delight at the sight.

Alice and Marlene smiled at the sight of the happy family, glad that there could still be smiles and laughter in these darkening times.

'So tomorrow Lily we're meeting Mrs. Weasley before breakfast?'

'Yes James.'

'Are we sure she's ok? I mean we've never met the woman and we're sending our son off with her.'

Lily smiled, while she wasn't glad James was worried however she was glad he cared.

'James Professor McGonagall herself said that she is a good woman, and very good with children.'

'Well that's all very well but we haven't met her.'

'But we will tomorrow so calm down, please.'

Later, having watched James chase Sirius around the Gryffindor table and up to the common room after a particularly nasty comment, James and Lily took Harry to see their new rooms. The suite that they had been given was more bedrooms than anything else, there was a small sitting room but having decided to continue using the common room the size of it didn't bother Lily. James had been the one to suggest the continued use of the common room, he had argued that with so many willing volunteers wanting to spend time with Harry they'd never need to pay a baby sitter or worry about where he was. Lily had agreed whole heartedly smiling to herself at how much mature he seemed with issues relating to Harry.

'James?'

'Yep, what's up?'

'Well, now we know what happens to us...'

'You want to keep Harry here but you're wondering what that will mean for our futures. Also you're worried that the Ministry will find out and take him away or that Voldemort will still come after us and we'll still die protecting him. Did I get it all.'

'Yes, I think you did.' Lily was shocked that James had read her so easily.

'I'm worried about those things as well Lily but we also have to think of Harry, our parents are already gone and with this war getting closer the people we would choose as godparents might be as well.'

'Which would leave him living with an unrelated wizarding family or my sister.'

'Yep and think about it from what Dumbledore said Harry defeated Voldemort, he'll be a wizarding hero, even to the family that raise him.'

'I won't let him be raised by Petunia, she hates magic and she even hates me.'

'I sure she doesn't hate you Lils.'

'She does and I won't let her get my little boy when he's too small to fight back.'

'Well then you know what the other option is.'

'We keep him with us.'

'Yes we keep him.'

* * *

350 miles away...A grungy pub in Manchester

Sybill Trelawney was fed up, since leaving Hogwarts she had been unable to find a job and hadn't had a true prediction since she was sixteen. The pub where she was able to afford a room in was run down and she doubted anyone had cleaned under the bed for a while. The pub was a wizarding one but in the middle of a muggle area like the Leaky Cauldron, however unlike the Leaky Cauldron there was no wizarding shopping street concealed out the back. It was because of this that the room was cheaper and Sybill had rented it so that she could stay there longer with her meagre savings.

The walls of the pub were thin and when Sybill went into a trance, her neighbours heard every word she said.

'_The day of the dark lord's fall approaches, born to those who shall defy him the future child will bring around the demise of the dark lord and his followers...The day of the dark lord's fall approaches...'_

The woman in the room on the left shook her head, the woman next door was odd always offering to read her cards. Unfortunately for Sybill Trelawney the person occupying the room on the right was an unsavoury character, Nott hated having to stay in the pub but he was there on instructions from the Dark Lord and therefore he had to do as he was instructed. On hearing the prophecy from the crazy woman in the room next door Nott Apparated straight to the Dark Lord's stronghold to tell him the everything he had heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Harry Potter isn't mine and never has been**

Chapter Six

Lily and James's decision not to send Harry back to 1981 was met with joyous approval from Alice, Marlene and the Marauders. Even Professor McGonagall smiled a larger smile and for longer when she was informed that Harry would be staying permanently so long as there was some way around the Ministry. It was Lily who had remembered the Ministry the morning after she and James had made their decision, some way would need to be found of adding Harry to the records of magical children and slipping a forged birth certificate into the muggle records as well, just in case as Lily had said.

However there was not time to dwell on it as they were meeting Mrs. Weasley at seven thirty so she could watch Harry while they were in lessons. As Professor McGonagall had said she was a friendly woman who didn't seem to take any nonsense from her two elder sons Bill and Charlie and fussed over her youngest Percy. Harry was soon being chased around the kitchen table by the older boys until he turned and chased them back, he was so engrossed in his game that his parents departure went un-noticed.

It had been lunchtime when Professor McGonagall had approached them.

'The issue with Harry can be resolved, however I cannot tell you how, it has all been sorted and he can stay.'

'Thank you for letting us know Professor.' James and Lily shared a look but they took the information their most trusted Professor gave them.

In the days after they had received the news that Harry could stay the group slipped into an easy routine. James or Lily would floo Harry to the Weasley house, then rejoin the others for breakfast. Classes would follow and having finished at three James and Lily had an hour for any urgent homework then they would both collect Harry. Evenings were spent at dinner and in the common room, where true to James's previous statement everyone wanted to have a turn looking after Harry and none of the house realised they had unwittingly become baby sitters for the unconventional family. For his part Harry loved the Weasley's, being with the two older boys his speech was developing in leaps and bounds, however he would still wait by the kitchen fire at four O'clock to wait for his parents. Soon it was nearly Halloween and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year had been announced.

James felt very nervous as he approached the fiery haired witch who had the temper to match.

'Lily?' he asked.

'Hmm, yes James?'

'I was wondering about the Hogsmeade trip?'

_'Here we go again_' thought Lily

'What about it James?'

'I thought it would be nice if we took Harry by ourselves and tell everyone not to crowd him. He'll be overwhelmed as it is.'

'Oh, yes I suppose you are right, we'll let them know at breakfast.'

'Cool, night Lil.'

'Goodnight James.'

Lily sat for another minute or two musing on the odd things that seemed to make boys grow up and take notice of things other than chasing girls.

* * *

Harry's first Hogsmeade trip had been a roaring success. His favourite shop had been Honeyduke's sweet shop where Harry had insisted on getting sweets for Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mrs. Weasley, Lily had added something for Mr. Weasley as Harry hadn't met him and in the little boys world you only existed if he had met you. After about an hour Sirius, Peter and Remus had kidnapped the little boy to show him Zonko's Joke shop. Lily refused to go in on principle and James waited outside with her.

'Why don't we get some Butterbeers? Harry will be fine with them.'

'What if they lose him?'

'Lily nearly every student from the third year up is here, he won't go two feet without someone spotting him.'

'You're right, I love him but sometimes it's difficult, we're only sixteen and we've taken on a toddler.'

'Lily, Christmas presents! We have to buy them!'

'James it's October, maybe next Hogsmeade weekend we leave Harry with Alice and Marlene, then we can get the presents.'

'Good idea Lils.'

It was that exact moment that Remus came in looking worried, followed by a nervous Peter and then Sirius with Harry on his hip. Lily immediately checked to see her son was well and saw that his hair was...

'GREEN! Sirius Orion Black, why is my son's hair GREEN!'

'Lils it was an accident.'

'Don't you Lils me Sirius, fix it right NOW!'

'Lily don't you think I tried?' Remus sighed at the antics of his best friend and tried to convince the witch not to hex Sirius.

'Sirius thought it would be nice if his hair matched his eyes.' Peter trembled terrified that Lily would think it was his fault.

'I'm taking him to Madame Underwood to see if she can fix this.' Waving her hand in Harry and Sirius's general direction.

'Fix what Harry's hair or Sirius's immaturity.'

'Either preferably both.'

With that Lily exited the Three Broomsticks with her son, leaving three laughing delinquents and one pouting Sirius behind.

* * *

Madame Underwood succeeded where Remus had failed fixing Harry's hair with a wand wave and a sigh. Lily took Harry out for a walk around the lake before the others came home and when he demanded she set him down and let him toddle next to her. Sitting for rest Lily didn't notice as Severus came up beside her.

'Lily?'

She looked up to see Severus, he had gotten so tall, when she looked at him she hardly recognised the little boy who had helped someone discover their magic.

'Yes Severus?'

'I wanted to apologise for that day in the Entrance Hall and for when I called you that name.'

'Severus I accept your apology for the Entrance Hall incident and I'm sorry I threatened to hex you in such a way, I'm very protective of Harry. But the other thing I cannot forgive, why should I be an exception when you call everyone else of my birth that name?'

'But I don't, not any more, not since that day! Last time Goyle said it I, well he won't be calling anyone else by that despicable name.'

'Well then I forgive you but we can't just start where we left off. For one thing James and I...'

'I know it would just be nice to have my friend back sometimes.'

'We'll see Sev, we'll see.'

As the pair had been talking Lily had kept an eagle eye on Harry but as she rose to give Severus a hug there was an enormous splash. She whirled round wand out, not seeing Harry anywhere she assumed the worst and without a thought for her safety or her magic dived straight into the lake.

Severus kept a cool head at seeing the love of his life dive head first into the lake. The first thing he saw was Harry sat by the lakeside throwing rocks in the lake, knowing he was safe he used a new spell he'd developed to pull Lily out of the water. When she rose from the depths she didn't appear to be breathing, Snape glanced around and seeing no-one to help cast a stasis charm on Lily. He picked up the small boy and levitated Lily in front of him heading for the castle as quickly as he could.

He reached the castle doors just as the Marauders did, James let out a cry when he saw Lily and immediately reached for his wand.

'James stop, think.' Remus commanded, he turned to Severus.

'What happened Severus?'

Shocked that the Marauders even knew his first name he motioned them to follow as he explained.

'Oh Lily you beautiful brave idiot.' James already knew that Lily was willing to risk her life for her baby but seeing it in action was frightening.

'Severus I'll take Harry, he's a heavy lump.'

'Thank you Bl... Sirius.'

'Well to the Hospital Wing.' Sirius declared swinging Harry around

'This isn't a bubble Padfoot.' James aimed a kick at his friend

'I think you mean a soap James.' Remus corrected, ever the Prefect.

'Soap, bubble whatever, muggles are weird.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is a slightly longer chapter but I couldn't resist, enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Severus hated the Hospital Wing having been sent there numerous times after the Marauders pranks, being here with them was unnerving but he decided he should stay to make sure Lily was alright before fleeing back to the common room. Madame Underwood was shocked to see Lily again so soon, but praised Severus's quick use of the stasis spell, she quickly removed the water from Lily's lungs and cancelled the stasis spell.

'She'll be fine when she wakes up but it might take twenty minutes or so.'

Severus sat slightly apart from the Marauders as they waited for Lily to wake. Sirius was using James's distraction to play with Harry bouncing him up and down on his knees, however Harry was starting to look distinctly green.

'Black if you keep that up he'll be sick on you.' Severus decided to warn the idiot. As if on cue Harry's lunch made a reappearance all down the front of Sirius's robes.

'Snape you better not have cursed him to do that.'

Severus and Remus rolled their eyes with scary synchronisation.

'Sirius he was green any normal person could see he would sick up.' Remus came to Severus's defence.

'Yeah well Sirius isn't normal is he?'

'Lily' all five boys chorused.

'Mama!' yelled Harry.

'Hey baby, did you have fun in the lake hmmm?'

'Lily he was never in the lake, he was throwing rocks in.' Severus informed her.

'But I couldn't see him.'

'No I spotted him behind a bush after you dived in.'

'Oh I am such an idiot.'

'Lily you were worried about your son, it's hardly surprising.'

'Did James tell you Severus?'

'I used my eyes Lily.'

Eventually Severus and the Marauders agreed the terms of their new truce, Severus would supply the Marauders with the names of his housemates who were overly derogatorily towards muggleborns. The Marauders would then prank the person, the Slytherins never worked out why they were being pranked and although the Marauders were suspected they were never caught.

* * *

After a week everything had settled back down into the new version of normality that the Gryffindor Sixth years lived in. Severus would have lunch with Lily and Harry regularly, though he still avoided the boys as much as he could. James and Sirius told Harry all about pranking people, while Lily and Remus did their best to counteract them, Peter helped out where he could but had always been more of a follower. Other Gryffindors would babysit Harry whenever James and Lily needed either time to themselves or homework, everyone was very happy with this arrangement as it benefitted all. After several more weeks of Sirius trying to get Lily to snap, James trying to head him off as early as possible and Remus bemoaning his friends, another Hogsmeade trip was announced.

'Lily you said we could go Christmas shopping...' James whined, even to himself he sounded childish but he couldn't help himself.

'That was before Sirius turned his hair green, he is not allowed to babysit and everyone else will be in Hogsmeade.'

'The first and second years won't be' Lily levelled him with a glare enough to make grown men cry, or at least beat a hasty retreat.

'No you're right bad idea, worst idea ever.'

'If you can find someone responsible willing to babysit we will go Christmas shopping.'

'I will find someone have no fear Lily.' He rushed off thinking of all the people Lily thought were responsible.

James had ended up in the Library, he had asked Sirius just in case he was free but he was going with Marlene which removed her from the list as well. Alice was going with Frank and Peter couldn't be found.

'Remus old chap, how would you like to do me a favour?'

'What now James?'

'Well Lily and I need someone to babysit so we can go on a date, I mean Christmas shopping.'

'And?'

'She says Sirius is not allowed and I have to find someone responsible.'

'So I was the first person you came to?'

'Nope, I couldn't find you so asked Marlene and Alice but they're busy, I couldn't find Pete either and here was closer than the dungeons.'

'I'm touched James, really I never knew you held me in such high esteem.'

'The Library is so far away though and the others were in the common room.'

'I will babysit for your date, does she know it's a date.'

'Well no, but I figured I would just see how it goes and maybe call it a date after it's happened, that way she can't back out.'

'On your own head be it James.'

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade trip was bright and cold, so everyone headed down to breakfast with their coats gloves and scarves. When they reached the Entrance Hall Sirius realised a very important person hadn't made an appearance.

'Where's Marlene?'

'She's sick Sirius, she said to tell you sorry and maybe you could go together next time.' Alice informed him of his date's disappearance.

Lily was wrapping Harry up so only him face could be seen and issuing Remus with dozens of instructions.

'Lily I will be fine, I know you don't want Sirius to help babysit but can I bring him along look at him.'

Lily looked at a thoroughly dejected Sirius and sighed, never had she seen him like this over a girl.

'Fine, but if Harry ends up with any funny coloured hair I'm blaming you.'

Remus smiled.

'Thanks Lily, come on Sirius just us blokes today hey Harry.'

'Yes Uncy Remy.' Harry nodded along.

Everyone chuckled knowing Remus hated the nickname but couldn't deny the little boy anything.

'Let's be off.' Remus carried Harry and led Sirius down the path to Hogsmeade giving James and Lily some time alone.

'So Lily what are we going to get everyone?'

'We?'

'Well, um, everyone kind of sees us as, not a couple, a pair! We are a pair plus Harry, a trio really and we could get presents from us to the others. That way we can pool the money and get them something they really want.'

'A pair, are we really a pair?'

'No we are a trio, I just said that.'

'Well presents from us, I don't know but nothing from Zonko's not even for Sirius.'

'Well we'll do him and Harry last then. Who else do we need presents for?'

'Remus, Peter, Marlene, Alice, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and each other I suppose... Severus's present I'll get myself.'

'Remus is easy a book!'

'Marlene has been after a new scarf and I know Alice needs some new Herbology equipment.'

'Pete loves anything from Honeyduke's.'

'As does Dumbledore. I think a quill for McGonagall would be good.'

'So we're back to Severus, Sirius and Harry.'

'I'll get Sev a new quill set as well, and a notebook for his potions.'

'Sirius, are you sure we can't go to Zonko's?'

'Yes, maybe a book on how to babysit?'

'I don't think he'd appreciate it.'

'What about some new Quidditch gloves and we'll look for something else while we're there?'

'Good plan Lily, I think I'm going to like shopping with you.'

As they finished deciding what to get their friends the two entered the wizarding village.

'We'll go to Scrivenshaft's for the quills and notebook first, then Tomes and Scrolls, from there to Spintwitches on to Dogweed and Deathcap and after that Honeyduke's oh and Gladrags for a scarf. We can get some things for Harry here but we'll need to Owl order more.'

'I take it back that is much to organised.'

'Come on James, if we hurry we'll be able to stop for lunch.'

James groaned, shopping with a girl was a bad idea.

After three hours James was fed up but all the Christmas presents had been brought and he had convinced Lily to go to Madam Puddifoot's Teashop for lunch. They chatted as they ate and James realised he didn't really know very much about the witch he had been trying to ask out for years. She loved to read, but not just her Hogwarts books, she read muggle classics along with her sisters muggle history books. She said it paid to know about both worlds, just in case. Just in case was her constant refrain, to everyone for anything and he realised it was because things had happened which she had not been prepared for.

In turn he told her about his parents, the manor and his house elf, Sparky. There were stories of him and Frank when they were younger which she promised she would tell Alice. Eventually they decided to split up for an hour to get their presents for each other and meet back up by the bridge out of Hogsmeade. James rushed off to find the perfect gift for Lily, he knew what he wanted and now he had to find it.

* * *

'Harry, while the boring grownups are shopping how about we have some fun hey?' Sirius had perked up on the walk down into Hogsmeade and was glad Lily and James had let him come even after the hair incident. He started swinging Harry around having liberated the little chap from his boring Uncle Remy.

'Uncy Siri, higher!' the boy squealed with laughter as his uncle did as commanded.

'He certainly gets the bossiness from Lils.' Remus commented.

'Yeah well that and the eyes.'

'What shall we do today then?'

'Well you will insist on Christmas shopping.'

'It is the last trip before the holidays.'

'But Harry didn't get any sweets from Honeyduke's last time, he was too busy buying them for everyone else. This must be rectified.'

'Just for clarification purposes you want to get him high on sugar before we give him back to James and Lily.'

'Yep.'

'I wonder if you have a future kid we can bring back it worked wonders for James.'

'Pfft, I will never be tied down by anyone other than Harry, and even then we'll still get in trouble right Harry.'

'No Uncy Siri, tubble bad, Charlie n' Bill say so.'

'Are you going to listen to them or your Uncy Siri.'

'Dem, dey always get pudding cept when in tubble. I like pudding so be good.'

'Seems he's more like you than we realised with that sweet tooth.' Remus sniggered.

'I'm wounded Harry!' He staggered around acting the fool until a little fist bopped him on the head.

'Silly Uncy Siri.'

'That's right Harry, your Uncy Siri is silly and we shouldn't listen to him should we?'

'Nope.'

'So what do you want to do today?'

'Hats!' exclaimed a gleeful Harry.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, recently Harry had been obsessed with hats and would look at them every opportunity he got.

'I can't wait until he sees the sorting hat.'

'Hat, where?' demanded Harry.

'Right this way my dear sir.' Sirius pointed the way to Gladrags and went off with Harry leaving Remus trailing behind.

After Gladrags were Harry was allowed one hat, he chose a tall wizards hat that was blue with silver stars, Sirius insisted on going to Honeyduke's. When they got there the crush of students had lessened somewhat so they let Harry toddle round by himself for a bit keeping a careful eye on him. Eventually Harry came up to Sirius and dragged him by his sleeve over to a display of Sugared Butterfly Wings.

'You buy Uncy Siri.'

'Do you like these Harry?'

'Not for me.'

'Well I know I don't like them.'

'Not for Uncy Siri.'

'Who are they for then?'

'Uncy Siri buy and give Aunty Mari.'

'Why?'

'She sick Aunty Ali say so.'

'Yes and?'

'Sweeties make being sick better, Aunty Molly say so.'

'So I have to buy Aunty Mari these sweets to make her feel better?'

'Yes.'

'Why those ones Harry?' Seeing the exchange Remus had wondered over.

'Aunty Mari's favites.'

Both boys were stunned, they hadn't given Marlene a second thought since they found out she was sick and here was a sixteen month old putting them to shame. They quickly purchased the sweets as Harry had instructed.

'Harry shall we go give Aunty Mari her sweeties now?'

'Yeah, Aunty Mari! Aunty Mari!'

It wasn't until they were halfway back did they realise they had forgotten to get Harry any sweets, but he seemed perfectly content taking his hat off and jamming it on either Sirius or Remus heads so neither commented.

* * *

Up in the castle Marlene was feeling miserable, she was missing out on her first date with Sirius because of a blasted cold. She was piled under blankets in front of the common room fire bored out of her mind, she had no one to talk to and couldn't read since wearing her glasses hurt her nose. Sighing again and wriggling round trying to get comfortable she heard giggles behind her.

'If you jump on me or do anything else ridiculous while I feel like this I will get my friend to put you in detention. He's a prefect you know.' Assuming whichever first or second years that were bored had been scared off by the comment she closed her eyes to try and get some rest.

Suddenly a very heavy lump, very small lump landed on her stomach. Her eyes flew open, only one person was that small.

'Harry you're supposed to be with Remus.'

'But you sick.'

'I know I am sweetheart.'

'We came back.' He stated pulling off his hat and stuffing it on top of Marlene's head descending into fits of giggles as he did. _What is it about that he finds so hilarious?_ Marlene wondered.

'We all came back.' Said a deep voice from behind her, turning she saw Remus and Sirius.

'Why?'

'Harry thought you might need cheering up.' Sirius explained.

'Merlin know you did Padfoot, took you halfway to Hogsmeade to even smile.'

'Shut it Moony. These are for you by the way.' He handed Marlene the box of Sugared Butterfly Wings.

'My favourite, how did you know?'

'I had some help from a little birdie I know.'

Harry had gotten bored with all the talking as he was want to do and run off to find one of his many toys scattered around the common room. He came back with a book.

'Please Aunty Mari.'

'Sweetheart I can't.'

Harry's lip trembled and he looked as if he was about to cry.

'Why?' he whispered.

'I can't see it properly.'

Harry climbed on her lap and examined her eyes.

'Why?'

'Aunty Mari wears glasses sometimes, for seeing small things.' Sirius jumped in.

'Like me.'

'Smaller than you pal, she can't wear them at the moment because she's sick, remember.'

'Uncy Siri read, Aunty Mari snuggle.'

'Sounds like a plan champ, ready?'

Sirius and Marlene spent the rest of the afternoon on the sofa watching Harry run around putting his new hat on different people's heads.

'That kid sure is weird.' Commented Sirius.

'But we love him anyway.'

'That we do.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Harry Potter - still not mine**

Chapter Eight

When the list came round for the names of students that would be staying at Hogwarts James announced his plan. He invited the Marauders, Lily, Marlene and Alice and Severus to stay at his house. He said they would be some of the few at Hogwarts if they stayed and at home could get up to much more as there would be no teachers around. Everyone accepted the invitation and Lily informed McGonagall they would all be in the same place if she needed to get hold of anyone. When the group arrived at Potter Manor James's house elves popped up to show the guests to their rooms, Harry had been put in the nursery with Lily having the connecting room.

Christmas day dawned with a grey sky with a slightly pinkish hue that seemed to promise snow later in the day. Once everyone was up the group sat down to open presents. While they were opening the presents Sirius brought in a basket of goodies he had liberated from the kitchens for breakfast. Harry seemed very pleased with his gifts but was for the most part interested in the wrappings, something Sirius didn't understand as among the presents was a toy broom. Severus, Remus and Peter were all very happy with their presents and although Sirius's face fell when he discovered he didn't have another bundle of Zonko's products he was pleased with his Quidditch gloves. Everyone roared with laughter when he opened his second gift from James and Lily, a shiny red dog collar complete with a name tag reading _Padfoot_. Marlene loved her scarf and Alice exclaimed over the Herbology equipment she had been given. James received a broom maintenance kit from Lily and in return he gave her a beautiful silver locket with a picture of him and Harry inside, James had also brought his girlfriend a huge box of chocolates. No one had been surprised when Lily and James finally told them they were dating, as James had told Lily everyone saw them as a pair, if not a couple, anyway. After the gifts had been exchanged and the paper vanished, much to Harry's disappointment, the group headed to the dining room for Christmas lunch.

The rest of the day was spent outside in a snowball fight that escalated with all the boys ganging up on the girls. Lily decided to get even and charmed the snowballs that the girls threw to chase the boys until they hit.

'No fair Lily, you used magic.' Sirius cried.

'Because five against three is very fair.'

'We surrender!' Yelled James.

Everyone trooped back inside cold and wet to be met with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The rest of the day passed quietly with Harry pestering each of the grownups in turn with one or another of his presents.

After Harry was in bed the group sat around for a game of exploding snap which got louder and louder until James remembered Harry was sleeping and crept up the stairs to put a silencing spell on his door. The game continued until half ten when there was a sudden crash from outside.

James shot up from his seat and went to the window.

'Everyone get your wands, girls go up to Harry's room.'

'What is it James?'

'Death Eaters, all of them by the looks of it.'

'Then we all go.'

'We don't have time.'

'The wards should hold them for a while, we'll contact Dumbledore through the floo.'

'Ok, let's go.'

Sirius had already thrown the floo powder into the fireplace and called for Dumbledore. When the old wizards head appeared in the fire he quickly explained the situation.

'Stay as safe as you can all of you, Aurors and friends are on their way to help.'

The group headed for Harry's room and placed as many extra spells as they could think of around the room and waited.

* * *

Dumbledore, the Aurors and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix arrived within minutes of the call. They all threw themselves into defeating as many Death Eaters as possible, many were rounded up quickly due to the quiet Apparition of the light fighters and the Death Eaters intense concentration on breaking through the wards. There were only two Death Eaters left as the wards fell and they're final spells drained them so much they were easy targets for the Aurors, thinking the danger had passed Dumbledore sent the Aurors back to the office with the captured Death Eaters. As soon as the Aurors had Disapparated the true threat made itself known.

* * *

The teenagers heard the fight happening outside and felt the wards fall, Sirius peeked out the window only to be yanked back by Lily.

'It's over they got them all, our losses don't look too bad, a few injured none dead.'

Numerous pops of Apparition sounded, Sirius popped his head back over the window sill.

'That was the Aurors leaving with the Death Eaters.'

'We should let them know we're all right.' Marlene spoke up.

'Yes we should, off we go then.' Remus led the way out of the room and down the stairs stopping dead when he reached the front door. Quick as lightening he threw up a shield.

'Everyone down!' He yelled, everyone dove for the floor as a sickly green light just missed them.

'What the hell!' James shouted.

'It's him, everyone move!' the group of teens headed for the nearest doorways.

'What do we do James?' Lily asked worriedly.

'No idea Lils.'

Voldemort had made it through the front door a shield spell at his back masking it impossible for the order to help.

'I only want the boy, if you give him to me I will let you all live as my loyal subjects.'

'You will never take my son, you miserable bastard!' James shouted and threw the most dangerous hexes and curses he knew at Voldemort from around the doorway. Individually none of the teenagers stood a change but as they were positioned all around the hall Voldemort couldn't focus on them as he could a group. They all fired as many spells as they could as quickly as they could, the sheer volume of the attack made him weaken and the shield fail. As it did Voldemort was disarmed, stunned and bound nearly all at once.

The teens all started shouting wondering what had happened.

'It is quite safe for you to come out now.' Dumbledore's voice rang through the destroyed hall way. 'It is over Voldemort is defeated and will be on trial in the morning.'

The group were relived but with the house being partially destroyed requested permission to return to Hogwarts early and go to the trial the next day. Dumbledore granted them their wishes and told them to floo to his office, then he went to head off the reporters that were trying to gain access to the house.

* * *

Voldemort's trial was one of the quickest in recent times, the head of Magical Law Enforcement insisted he be questioned under Veritusirum so they knew that only truthful answers would be received. It was quickly discovered he himself had not committed many murders leaving his tortured victims to the Death Eaters, he had also constructed four Horcruxes and revealed his plans to make more. He listed the items, their locations and the protections on all of them. He admitted to the entire courtroom his half-blood status and that his hatred of muggles stemmed from a deep rooted hatred of his father. He was sentenced to maximum security life imprisonment, with a minimum of four dememtors to be present at all times. Everyone was glad that the terrorist had been caught and no one worried about any followers that may not have been captured, with Voldemort's admissions in court no pure blood wizard would follow him.

Lily and James returned to Hogwarts and shared the good news with their friends. The common room erupted into a giant party, shortly after McGonagall arrived.

'As every house is currently celebrating and it is the holidays we have lifted curfew so you can all be loud and noisy away from us.'

Cheering all the Gryffindors descended to the Great Hall meeting the Ravenclaws on the way. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were already there and the party continued on through the night and into the dawning of a new day.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I still don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Sorry to the people who thought the end of Voldemort was underwhelming and unrealistic, this story isn't about him which is why I didn't go into too much detail about it.**

**I was planning a second story maybe set inbetween Voldemort's fall and when Harry starts Hogwarts but I'm not sure what do you think?**

Epilogue

Harry was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his parents to hustle the twins, Hazel and Olivia, into their coats. He was more excited than anything to be returning to Hogwarts for his first proper term there, he knew that as a baby he had lived there while his parents finished studying but he couldn't remember much about the castle, his head was too full of memories from the Weasley's house to fit much more in.

As he had become older he and Charlie had become great friends causing more mischief than James and Sirius ever had. Eventually the Weasley family had expanded to include the twins Fred and Gorge, who were nearly as bad as Charlie and Harry, two years later Ron had arrived and after him Ginny. Harry's sister Aurora was nine now making here older than the Weasley twins but younger than Percy, the Potter twins were six the same age as Ron Weasley. If the seven Weasley children and the four Potter children were seen together then trouble followed not far behind.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Harry swung it open to reveal his Godparents.

'Uncle Sirius, Aunty Mari you made it.'

'Of course we did sweetheart, it's not every day your Godson starts Hogwarts, we brought you a present.' Marlene gestured to Sirius who moved to reveal a beautiful Snowy owl her eyes bright and alert even though it was the middle of the day.

'Thank you.' Harry dived on his Godparents and gave them a huge hug.

'We should leave now,' Aurora declared, 'otherwise we will be late.'

'Right then everyone ready to go?' James asked.

Seven heads nodded at him, and the family Apparated to an alley just beside Kings Cross Station. They moved off and headed towards platform nine and three quarters, each adult holding the hand of one of the children. Harry hated it but knew he had to set a good example for his sisters and it was so busy they would easily get lost.

When on the platform Harry took off to find a compartment on the train but he found Charlie had already nabbed one for them. He left the train to say goodbye to his family, hugging his youngest sisters and reassuring Aurora he would write every day if she wanted.

'Promise you won't get in trouble, Aunty Minnie will shout at you if you do.'

'I promise I won't get in trouble Aurora.' Aunty Minnie was scary when she was angry and Harry vowed to himself not to anger Aurora's Godmother.

He hugged his Godparents and Parents goodbye and got back on the train, he spotted Mrs. Weasley and waved at her.

'Bye everyone I'll write tonight to let you know where I end up, I'll see you all at Christmas!' He waved and waved until he could no longer see his family. Then he headed back to the compartment.

On the Platform Harry's little sisters burst into tears seeing their big brother leave.

'We wanna go, it's not fair!'

Lily and James sighed it was going to be a long time until Christmas.

'Girls with Harry away you're going to be Mommy's helpers for the Christmas party, remember?'

The sniffling stopped and three pairs of teary eyes looked up at her.

'Really?'

'Yes, you remember why we have the party don't you. Can you tell me?'

'To remember when you and Daddy saved Harry from the nasty meanie pants.'

Lily smiled at her children's description as she lead them all away from the Platform. No one had been bothered by dark wizards since that day and it would stay that way for years to come, all was well in the wizarding world.


End file.
